1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an executing system and executing method of a rule base service, and more particularly, to an executing system and executing method of an intelligent rule base service (IRBS) based on SESP.
2. Description of Related Art
SESP (System Engineering Service Platform) is a method and system for integrating enterprise collaboration during a PLM (Product Lifecycle Management). The SESP can establish a system integration environment between the customers, center factory, and suppliers, provide an inter-enterprise collaboration platform, and exchange information in real time in the system integration environment during an entire product lifecycle, such that a system integration method and environment of collaborative management, collaborative research and development, collaborative manufacturing, and collaborative marketing among the enterprise, suppliers, and customers is achieved.
However, although SESP defines a good collaboration information exchange mechanism, the inter-enterprise collaboration flow still cannot achieve complete automation due to human limits. Common human limits are, for example: each enterprise in the collaboration system must observe some common laws and regulations; each enterprise in the collaboration system uses different specific terms or phrases, and manual translation is required in the transaction process; or transactions fulfilling particular conditions must apply some transaction rules mechanically, for example, an order of an amount larger than a certain amount can have a discount or its shipment priority can be raised.
The present general decision server relates to using a scalable access filter together with other similar access filters in a virtual private network to facilitate control. The information resources provided by many servers in the network are accessed by users at many clients in the network. Each access filter uses a local copy of an access control database to determine whether an access request is put forward by a user. Modifications made by the administrator in the local copy are propagated to other local copies. Each user is belonged to one or more user groups, and each information resource is belonged to one or more information sets. Access is permitted or rejected according to an access decision, and the decision defines access according to many user groups and information sets. Similarly, administrator privileges are determined by administrative policies. Only if the identification mode of the user and the trust level of the path in the network when accessing are enough to deal with the sensitivity level of the information resource is further access permitted.
A decision support system (DSS) applied as an assistant is a semi-intelligent information system. It is essentially an information system comprising a mode base, a database, a decision support generator, and a user interface, and is applicable to aid the decision for solving the semi-structural problem in some particular field. However, the DSS is limited to be used inside an enterprise, and also is an island information system, which is difficult to be integrated with other existing systems. Moreover, the DSS only has a fixed, inexpansible rule base, and can only passively provide users with a decision aid. Due to these limits, it is difficult for the DSS to produce efficacy rapidly in the enterprise affair flow.
In summary, the existing expert system and DSS are substantively independent software, and the main use thereof is limited to being applied in an expendable or particular field. Moreover, although the present decision server can be extended as a set of multiple decision servers, it essentially obtains and uses the local copy at each client. Therefore, the present decision system is limited in the management of the rule base, and also lacks the capability to be integrated with a single or multiple external systems because of the enclosed environment.
Under this background, it can be deduced that an automatic decision processing mechanism which can be integrated in the collaboration flow is needed in the industry.